Black Ops: Mission Corruption
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Ils sont dangereux. Ils sont scandaleux. Ils sont les agents secrets les plus puissants du pays. Et ils se détestent. Hermione est mandatée pour protéger une cible que Drago doit abattre. Drago a un choix à faire: la tuer ou la corrompre par son charme incroyable, telle est la question...Tome 2/5.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir everybody! Alors, voici le premier chapitre du tome numéro 2/5 des Black Ops. Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier tome, Black Ops: Assassins, je vous conseille vivement d'aller ce faire, parce que sinon vous ne comprendrez pas certains éléments de cette suite.**

**Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre: on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bises!**

**DIL.**

.

BLACK OPS TOME II/V:

MISSION CORRUPTION

Chapitre 1.

.

L'air était empli de fumée, provenant de cigares de luxe. Le son des rires et d'une musique en sourdine venait ajouter au spectacle d'hommes et de femmes vêtus splendidement, de smokings et de robes grand couturier, de rivières de diamants et de perles aux oreilles.

Ce soir, le casino Esperanza était comblé. Le célébrissime millionnaire Enrico Perlutti fêtait son soixantième anniversaire, et avait loué les locaux à son usage exclusif le temps d'une soirée, alors que le monde des puissants et des grands s'agglutinait dans le casino, n'oubliant pas au passage d'exhiber un sourire satisfait et étincelant aux caméras avides de la presse à scandale qui se disputait les meilleures places devant les grilles du casino, leurs flashs crépitant dans la nuit étoilée. Des domestiques discrets garaient les véhicules de sport rutilants, tandis que d'autres, à l'intérieur, circulaient avec des plateaux de Champagne Dom Pérignon et des plats dorés chargés de petits fours et d'autres délicieux en-cas, saumon, caviar, homard, brochettes de fruits exotiques et d'autres mets dont le fumet délicat s'élevait jusqu'au nez des convives, faisant regretter aux jeunes mannequins leurs régimes draconiens.

La star du jour, Don Perlutti, était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil rebrodé de velours sur velours, une jambe élégamment croisée par-dessus l'autre, sirotant son Whisky On The Rocks, prêtant une oreille attentionnée à quelque chose que lui disait l'un de ses associés, tandis que son esprit voguait loin des bavardages de cet imbécile. Il vit son épouse, Donna Perlutti, discutant avec des convives non loin, et se tourna afin de héler un serveur pour un nouveau verre.

Ce fut alors qu'il vit la plus charmante créature sur laquelle il eut jamais l'honneur de poser les yeux. Elle se tenait légèrement en retrait des autres invités, à l'ombre d'un pilier grec, et tenait un verre de Champagne entre des doigts longs et fins, scannant la salle du regard d'un air profondément ennuyé. Son corps, mince et tonifié, avait néanmoins de fort agréables courbes précisément à l'endroit qu'il fallait qu'elles soient, et étaient parfaitement mises en valeur par une longue robe rouge sang fendue jusqu'aux hanches des deux côtés, laissant deviner une jambe d'une blancheur de porcelaine à la galbe inimitable. Le visage de la jeune beauté, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, était clair, harmonieux, taillé sur mesure pour les amants de luxe. Ses grands yeux sombres n'avaient pourtant rien d'yeux de biche : ils étaient froids, calculateurs et concentrés, ourlés de noir. Ses lèvres étaient ornées de rouge vif. Sa chevelure, quand à elle, n'était pas remontée en une coiffure complexe comme la plupart des femmes de la soirée : elle se contentait de les laisser libre, chutant en boucles rebelles sur ses épaules, leur couleur un brun charmeur. Elle avait tout de la femme fatale, et Don Perlutti était plus que prêt à s'y frotter. Elle était infiniment plus belle et plus exotique que les jeunes femmes de la soirée : entre les mannequins trop maigres à son goût et les amies de sa fille, autant dire que le choix était limité s'il voulait rester sous la tranche d'âge des trente ans. Inconsciemment, le séducteur se pourlécha les babines d'avance devant cette gamine un peu trop sexy dont il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Sa femme était toujours occupée, tant mieux.

Don Perlutti se retourna ensuite vers son vieil associé qui, comble de la stupidité, continuait à débiter des âneries d'une voix monocorde, et annonça d'une voix rauque :

-Cela suffit, Don Barillo, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que vous qui êtes prêt à parler affaires le jour même de mon anniversaire, mon cher ami ! Laissez donc là votre discours interminable et allez profiter de la fête. La nuit est encore jeune !

Sans attendre de réponse, Don Enrico Perlutti se leva, posant son verre vide sur un buffet à proximité, et fit le tour de la salle de casino, afin de pouvoir approcher dans le dos de sa belle. Celle-ci semblait aussi belle de derrière que de devant, son dos nu laissant deviner le renflement somptueux de son postérieur, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, la jeune femme lança, sans bouger et d'une voix quelque peu ennuyée :

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas certaine que la meilleure manière d'approcher une demoiselle soit de tenter de l'effrayer en l'approchant par derrière. Il est vrai que d'autres jeunes sottes se laisseraient impressionner.

Elle le regarda alors par-dessus son épaule, encore plus belle de près que de loin si possible, avec son agressive élégance si britannique et exotique à la fois. Il haussa un sourcil surpris. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de convoitise. Il connaissait bien ce regard : toutes les croqueuses de diamants portaient le même. Cette demoiselle était donc de ces femmes-là. Cela ne saurait l'étonner, au final : avec les années et une fortune qui s'amassait rapidement et sûrement, Perlutti avait fini par s'habituer à ces putains de haut vol, et même à en tirer son parti.

-Effectivement, s'amusa-t-il. Vous avez, me semble-t-il, un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses ?

-J'ai un sixième sens pour énormément de choses, répliqua-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers lui.

Elle haussa un sourcil aguicheur.

-J'ai hâte de mieux vous connaître, Mademoiselle, afin de juger de l'étendue de votre pouvoir.

-Vous n'en avez pas idée, répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur. Puis-je savoir votre identité, Monsieur... ?

-Vous ne le savez donc pas ? Voilà qui est...étonnant. Je suis Don Enrico Perlutti, et votre hôte pour cette soirée. Comment se fait-il que vous vous rendiez à une soirée dont vous ne connaissez pas les hôtes ?

-Oh, je suis venue avec un charmant jeune homme, grimaça-t-elle. Un garçon qui me semblait adorable, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fausse compagnie il y a vingt minutes. Je ne le vois pas revenir...j'imagine qu'il s'est lassé de ma compagnie.

-Très impropre de sa part, Mademoiselle...puis-je dans ce cas avoir l'honneur de vous accompagner pour une danse ?

Elle le toisa, neutre, puis posa sa coupe et accepta la main tendue. Ils valsèrent un moment, puis Perlutti murmura à son oreille,

-Mademoiselle, votre nom ?

-Appelez-moi...Louve Blanche.

-Louve Blanche ? Que c'est particulier.

-C'est mon nom dans le milieu. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Elle lui offrit un rictus moqueur, les yeux s'illuminant, et il hocha la tête avec un sourire plaisant.

-Quel dommage qu'une jeune femme aussi charmante se prostitue. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une Louve Blanche dans les agences que je contacte pourtant.

-Je n'ai pas de meute, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Je fais cavalier seul. En tout cas, me voilà débusquée par le chasseur.

-Dans ce cas, ne serait-ce pas la suite logique des choses que le chasseur profite de sa proie ?

-C'est vous qui décidez de votre sort, le prévint-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête, lança un regard à sa femme qui discutait avec un sénateur américain, et tira Louve Blanche vers les étages supérieurs. Ils commencèrent par s'embrasser dans l'ascenseur, puis dans le couloir, puis dans la chambre alors qu'il tentait de la dévêtir.

-Attends, souffla-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard enflammé entre ses cils. Allonge-toi sur le lit.

Il lui décocha un sourire, puis obéit, la laissant prendre les devants. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir de quelque façon que ce soit, cependant, il était menotté contre le montant du lit.

-Quoi...

-C'est moi qui vais poser les questions, d'accord ?

Envolée, la fille chaude et amusante de la soirée. À sa place était une femme froide, collectée, belle certes, mais cette lueur calculatrice était à nouveau dans son regard.

-Perlutti, Perlutti, Perlutti, gronda-t-elle gentiment en prenant place à ses côtés avant de dégainer tranquillement un 9mm d'un holster attaché à sa jarretière.

Elle lui colla le flingue contre la tempe.

-Je te conseille de te taire. Cette petite merveille a fait sauter des cervelles plus grosses que la tienne. Maintenant, si tu veux rester en vie, tu vas gentiment me répondre, sinon...tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête, une grosse goutte de sueur dévalant sa tempe.

-Bien ! Alors, Perlutti. Est-ce toi qui as vendu à Alfredo Volupti une cargaison d'une centaine de fusils mitrailleurs iraniens le mois dernier ?

Perlutti hésita. Tranquillement, elle décrocha le chien. Il gémit, et s'empressa de répondre :

-Ou...oui...

-Est-ce que tu fournis également le réseau mafieux italien connu sous le nom de Rosa Nera depuis deux ans ?

-Oui...

-Je vois. Est-ce également toi qui as abattu l'individu connu sous le nom de Bulldog à Los Angeles, au nom de Volupti, en décembre dernier ?

-Oui ! Mais je...

-J'ai terminé mes questions, chéri, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire angélique. Une dernière prière ?

-Qu...quoi ? N...non !

-Non ? Oh, et bien...au revoir, Don Perlutti.

Le coup de feu détona comme la foudre dans l'immense et luxueuse suite de Perlutti, et le corps de la victime retomba mollement contre le matelas.

Hermione Granger le regarda, puis regarda sa robe neuve et faillit piquer une crise de nerfs en voyant les gouttes de sang, de la même couleur que la robe, qui l'avaient éclaboussée. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé garder cette tenue. Poussant un soupir dramatique, elle se leva, et ôta la robe d'un geste fluide avant de s'avancer jusqu'à la cheminée éteinte. Elle produisit sa baguette, estimant que l'allumer à la moldue lui prendrait trop de temps, malgré la caméra de vidéosurveillance qui filmait ses moindres gestes dans un coin de la pièce. Elle jeta la robe aux flammes, regardant le tissu brûler, puis se tourna vers le lit.

Elle fouilla sous le lit un moment, cherchant l'objet qu'elle y avait placé à l'avance : son sac à dos d'agent. Elle en retira une combinaison au raz du corps, des bottes légères imperméables parfaites pour courir, et une corde de dix mètres munie d'un crochet. Elle entendit des bruits de pas résonner dans le couloir alors que des cris furent échangés. Hermione leva la tête vers la caméra et leur offrit un petit rictus et un salut de la main. Un peu tard pour se mettre en mouvement afin de sauver leur patron, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ricana, désabusée, alors qu'un grand coup résonna contre la porte. Roulant des yeux, Hermione ouvrit la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le grand balcon, alors que derrière elle, la porte principale montrait des signes de faiblesse face aux coups répétés des gardes du corps de Perlutti.

Hermione accrocha le crochet à un pilier de la rambarde du balcon, et jeta la corde par-dessus. Au moment précis où elle s'asseyait sur ladite rambarde et saisissait la corde, la porte céda, et une vague de gardes furieux déferla dans la suite. Un des hommes alla jusqu'à leur patron, contemplant le spectacle de son cadavre, un trou béant pile au milieu du front, alors que les autres se précipitaient vers elle. Elle éclata de rire, leur envoya un baiser railleur du bout des doigts, et sauta dans le vide, ses gants de cuir brûlant la corde alors qu'elle descendait à toute vitesse.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle s'élança à toute vitesse à travers les luxuriants jardins du casino, alors que plusieurs coups de feu crépitèrent derrière elle, pas une balle ne l'approchant. Prenant un élan formidable, elle fonça sur le mur de la propriété, utilisa un pied comme levier contre les briques et se hissa en un saut puissant, ses doigts agrippant de justesse le rebord du mur. Déjà, des gardes couraient vers elle dans le parc, arme au poing. Hermione se glissa en haut du mur et sauta de l'autre côté sans perdre une seconde, ravie par l'excitation de la chasse à l'homme : ou en l'occurrence, de la chasse à la femme, dont elle était l'instigatrice.

Elle se retrouva dans une petite ruelle entre le casino et le manoir d'un richissime propriétaire londonien dans le quartier chic près de la National Gallery où elle se trouvait. Souriant, Hermione marcha à grands pas vers une Bentley Continental GTC, un superbe cabriolet de luxe, noir et discret. Elle ouvrit la portière à la volée, le véhicule étant déjà déverrouillé, et s'installa au volant. Elle inséra les clés au contact, et démarra dans un ronronnement de félin. En quelques secondes à peine, elle se glissait dans la nuit, laissant le casino en effervescence derrière elle.

.

Hermione, vêtue d'une tenue d'avocat ministériel, sortit de l'ascenseur seule. Peu de personnes venaient à cet étage après tout, et elle redoutait d'y croiser à présent un certain blond devenu son cauchemar lors d'une mission qui avait failli mal tourner, plusieurs mois plus tôt...cependant, Saphira de Lista, la patronne des agents Black Ops du Ministère de la Magie, et Harry Potter, son meilleur ami et chef des Aurors, avaient bien compris l'intérêt qu'il y avait à ne plus envoyer Louve Blanche et Chevalier Noir, leurs deux meilleurs agents, en mission côte à côte. Les résultats avaient failli être désastreux.

Faute d'habitude, Hermione semblait fraîche et reposée, comme si elle n'avait pas passé la nuit dans un casino à abattre un marchand d'armes mafioso. Tenant un faux dossier sous son bras pour la montre, elle approcha du bureau de la ravissante, et stupide, secrétaire de Saphira. Enfin, stupide, c'était seulement l'avis de Hermione : en réalité la jeune femme devait avoir de l'intellect si elle était appelée à gérer les affaires internes des Black Ops. Posant une main sur le comptoir, elle attendit que Mandy Brocklehurst se retourne et la voie, ce que la charmante jeune rousse fit un moment plus tard, ses yeux se plissant de dégoût devant Hermione. Hermione se contenta de lui décocher une œillade agacée et dit :

-Je viens voir Peter.

-Je vais voir si Peter est disponible, cracha Mandy en disparaissant par la porte derrière son bureau.

Elle revint un moment plus tard et fit signe à Hermione d'entrer. La fausse avocate parcourut un étroit couloir avant de se retrouver dans le grand bureau de sa patronne.

Saphira était une femme magnifique malgré ses quarante ans passés. Pas une ride n'enlaidissait son beau visage. Hermione la soupçonnait de posséder des gènes Vélane.

-Agent Louve Blanche, roucoula Saphira en se levant, de bonne humeur.

Hermione prit place et refusa poliment l'offre de thé, puis déclara :

-Perlutti est mort, après m'avoir avoué qu'il avait bien fourni son cousin en armes.

-Parfait, ma chère ! Mission accomplie dans ce cas...

Saphira souleva un épais dossier et l'orna d'un ruban rouge qu'elle produisit d'un coup de baguette, avant de déclarer en couvant sa protégée d'un regard bienveillant.

-Voilà un excellent travail, comme d'ordinaire, Louve Blanche. À présent, une autre mission t'attend, si tu l'acceptes. De toute manière elle est reliée de près à l'affaire que tu viens de suivre. Nous avons pour but de faire tomber ce fameux Volupti et son réseau. Mais avant, nous avons besoin d'informations...et de preuves contre lui. Volupti est extrêmement intelligent et prudent de surcroît. L'idéal serait que tu puisses, en somme, rentrer dans le secret des dieux. Tu vas rentrer chez lui sous couverture d'être une traductrice. Il en a besoin pour son trafic international...le contrat est déjà signé, il ne te reste plus qu'à te présenter chez lui, à Venise. Rends-toi indispensable à son service...en outre, Volupti aime que ses sbires soient multitâches, pour ainsi dire. Tu ne serviras pas seulement de traductrice mais aussi de garde du corps. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui souhaite la mort de ce baron de l'armement, mais il ne faut pas qu'il meure avant de nous avoir livré ses petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous voulez que je devienne sa maîtresse, pour me rapprocher de lui, devina Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais c'est effectivement préférable, confirma Saphira. Une maîtresse a accès à des endroits où de simples amies n'ont pas droit d'aller. Chambre, maison...de toute manière c'est un homme très beau et cultivé. Il te plaira. La tâche ne sera pas trop difficile. Oh...un dernier détail. Il est moldu, ainsi que son réseau.

Hermione frissonna, à la fois effrayée et excitée.

-Pas de magie ?

-Pas de magie. Sauf en cas d'urgence, mais tu connais la procédure. Alors, agent Louve Blanche ? Accepte-tu de te plonger dans la vie de vice ?

-J'accepte, sourit Hermione.

-Parfait, s'exclama Saphira ravie. Voilà qui est réglé. Tu partiras pour Venise ce soir.

Hermione hocha la tête et quitta le bureau, son cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure.

Une heure plus tard, un jeune homme rentrait dans le bureau de sa patronne après avoir fait jouer son sourire célèbre sur la secrétaire enamouré. Saphira de Lista leva les yeux sur le très beau, très sexy, et très compétent, Drago Malefoy, qui s'assit face à elle, ses yeux gris orage la caressant.

-Bonjour, Saphira.

-Agent Chevalier Noir, susurra-t-elle. Alors ?

-Mission accomplie. J'ai effectivement abattu Harris et Hellen Farmestone.

Saphira sourit, enjouée, alors qu'elle marquait d'un ruban rouge le dossier des deux braqueurs de banque irlandais.

-Parfait, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Mon cher, j'ai ta prochaine mission toute prête. Il s'agit de peu de choses, une formalité en somme. Le seul problème est qu'elle doit se faire sans magie, puisque la victime est moldue...

-Ce n'est pas un problème, et vous le savez très bien, dit d'une voix moqueuse Drago.

-Je le sais, chou, je le sais. Sans magie, donc...il s'agit d'un chef de réseau mafieux. Le patron de la Rosa Nera. Te sens-tu à la hauteur ?

-Bien sûr que oui, Saphira.

-Bien ! Alors, agent Chevalier Noir, tu devras abattre, dès que possible, Alfredo Volupti. Pas de bavures, une mort claire, nette et précise. Vu ?

-Vu.

-Parfait ! Tu partiras pour Venise dès demain matin.

Drago hocha la tête et quitta le bureau, alors que Saphira ouvrit le dossier de Volupti sous ses yeux. La photo de Louve Blanche, marquée d'un « Mission : Protection », et celle de Chevalier Noir, marquée d'un « Mission : Abattage », ornaient désormais le dossier. Saphira sourit froidement.

**.**

**Fuck yeah! Alors? On démarre en beauté, hein! Que pensez-vous de ma Hermione séductrice? Bon, Drago on en parlera évidemment plus dans le prochain chapitre. Bref, et Saphira? Louche, n'est-ce pas? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant que Hermione doit à tout prix protéger Volupti et que Drago doit à tout prix tuer ce même Volupti? Hé, hé. Moi je sais. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**J'essaierai naturellement de publier la suite aussi rapidement que possible mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles mes enfants: j'ai pleeeeiiiin d'autres fics en cours qu'il faut honorer aussi, et comment je fais si je passe mon temps à rédiger pour Black Ops, hm? Vous pouvez me dire? VOUS POUVEZ, HEIN?**

**Bon, DIL, je crois que tu es fatiguée. Tu ferais donc mieux d'aller te coucher, n'est-ce pas? Voilà. Gentille fille. Toi pas mordre et toi prendre tes jolis petits cachets.**

**Bref...**

**Review, et à bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonsoir.**

**Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui afin de procéder à la publication du chapitre suivant. Si quelqu'un ici a des raisons d'empêcher cette publication, qu'il parle maintenant (clic! J'ai désarmé le chien du .12) ou se taise à jamais. Je tiens à préciser, comme note toute à fait personnelle, que si vous parlez, vous risquez aussi de vous taire à jamais, mais pour des raisons différentes (ai actuellement le doigt sur la gâchette du .12) et qui dans le contexte me paraissent évidentes. ... . Personne? Je déclare donc le chapitre publié! Vous pouvez embrasser l'auteure!**

**...Sauf si vous avez l'haleine du matin. Ou si votre chien vient de vous lécher la tronche. Ou si vous mangez, venez de manger, ou prévoyez prochainement de manger de l'oeuf. Votre auteure préférée (ça, c'est moi, pour les cancres du fond de la classe) est allergique à l'oeuf.**

**Amen (tes lunettes par ici pour lire ce somptueux chapitre).**

**DIL.**

**.**

Hermione sortit de l'aéroport, maudissant, pour une fois, les moldus. À force de voyager par transplanage ou Portoloin, elle en avait oublié les inconvénients des méthodes sans magie.

À ses côtés étaient les deux hommes qui l'avaient récupérée, deux armoires à glace discrètes qui lui ouvrirent la portière d'une BMW élancée et puissante. Elle y prit place, entre les deux hommes de main de son prétendu patron.

Le voyage dura un petit quart d'heure en silence, la ville de Venise défilant sous les yeux curieux de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais visité Venise. Pourtant, le carnaval, disait-on, avait de quoi plaire...le paysage antique et sublime était merveilleux, un mélange de monuments majestueux et de ruelles entortillées, très pittoresques, comme l'on en trouvait peu. Évidemment la ville de l'Amour par excellence étant principalement bâtie sur l'eau, les canaux courraient entre les bâtiments, et des touristes enivrés par la beauté des lieux se promenaient dans les marchés de pays ou le long des artères marchandes. Hermione décida qu'elle adorait Venise.

Finalement, la voiture arriva à la sortie de la ville et s'engagea sur une petite route surplombant légèrement Venise. Au bout du chemin était dressé un portail de fer forgé, posé dans des murs blancs, et cachant à peine une somptueuse villa qui, tel un joyau dans son écrin, était entouré par un immense parc paysager.

Le conducteur marmonna quelques mots dans un boîtier noir et le portail s'ouvrit devant eux. Hermione n'était pas dupe des pots de fleurs posés dans des alcôves troués dans le mur d'enceinte. Le tour était vieux comme le monde. Des caméras étaient emmêlés dans les tiges, elle le savait. Visiblement, le richissime Alfredo Volupti était à cheval sur la sécurité, ce qui allait aider à le protéger. D'un autre côté, si Volupti prenait de telles mesures, c'était bien parce qu'il estimait sa vie en danger.

Toute à ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés, et ce fut lorsqu'un des gardes du corps se racla la gorge qu'elle revint à elle et sortit sous le soleil agréable d'été.

Sur les marches de la villa, un homme l'attendait. Malgré son costard crème et sa chemise blanche, il semblait détendu. Sa cravate était dénouée autour de son cou et il avait les mains dans les poches. En s'approchant, Hermione put noter le regard appréciateur que Volupti promenait sur son corps, ceint dans une robe bleue au col blanc. Et elle put également constater que Saphira ne lui avait pas menti : Alfredo Volupti, homme de trente-deux ans, était incroyablement beau.

Sa peau tannée par le soleil italien semblait saine et lumineuse, et il était grand et parfaitement bien bâti. Une chevelure noire, pas domptée, retombait légèrement au-dessus d'yeux également noirs et chaleureux, même si Hermione se doutait qu'ils pouvaient être glaciaux. Volupti donnait l'impression d'un jeune homme d'affaires imprenable, et elle sentit avec désarroi son propre corps réagir en fonction. Il lui sourit, révélant des dents d'une blancheur impressionnante, et lui serra la main. Elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule. À la chaleur de sa chair contre la sienne, Hermione réprima un frisson. Son cœur dansait dans sa poitrine. Elle se fustigea mentalement : ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de s'enamourer d'un pareil adversaire ! Il était l'ennemi, bon sang...

Avec un pincement féroce au cœur, l'image de Drago Malefoy s'imposa soudainement à elle, lui rappelant à quel point elle pouvait s'avérer faible devant le prétendu ennemi. Se rappelant à l'ordre, Hermione sourit en retour à son hôte.

-Monsieur Volupti, susurra-t-elle, séductrice, dans un italien parfait. Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Le plaisir est tout pour moi, Mademoiselle Granger.

La voix d'Alfredo était caressante. Cet homme devait être un redoutable prédateur, et sa proie favorite, les belles femmes.

-Venez, je vous en prie.

Alfredo Volupti leur fit traverser la villa, et Hermione s'émerveilla silencieusement des décors sublimes ainsi que de l'architecture ancienne des lieux.

-Vous avez une demeure absolument somptueuse, avoua-t-elle.

Volupti lui décocha un sourire séducteur.

-Oh, Mademoiselle Granger. Ceci n'est qu'une partie de mon patrimoine. Si vous le désirez, je pourrai vous emmener bientôt sur mon yacht...

Hermione reconnut là une promesse lubrique, mais battit simplement des cils. Elle avait des ordres, et si l'espace réduit d'un bateau pouvait lui permettre de protéger au mieux la cible, alors qui était-elle pour refuser ?

-J'en serai ravie, Monsieur Volupti.

-Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Alfredo.

-Très bien...Alfredo. À la condition que vous m'appeliez Hermione ?

Malgré l'attirance indéniable que le maître des lieux exerçait sur elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de songer avec dérision que le tout était fade, sans goût ni piquant et incroyablement cliché. Elle continua à discuter néanmoins avec le mafioso jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à sa chambre, un ensemble luxueux à quelques pas de la suite d'Alfredo.

-Je vous laisse vous installer. Le dîner sera servi à vingt heures. Nous mangeons tard, par ici.

.

Francesco Builanni était un homme d'une grande carrure. Accusant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, avec une musculature aussi impressionnante que celle d'un taurillon, il avait la petite quarantaine et la réputation d'être infaillible dans son domaine. Le célibataire sans enfants travaillait comme chef de la sécurité chez Alfredo Volupti et avait travaillé pour son père avant lui. C'était donc un ami de la famille, et Alfredo lui prêtait parfois son splendide appartement vénitien pour qu'il puisse s'y délasser quelques jours.

Builanni s'y trouvait actuellement, et attendait une charmante compagne.

On sonna à la porte à dix-neuf heures précises, et Builanni reposa son verre de vin avec un petit sourire satisfait. La compagnie était ponctuelle, tant mieux : c'était bien là le rôle des femmes.

Aussi fut-ce sans se méfier que Builanni ouvrit la porte en grand, erreur impardonnable pour le protecteur d'un parrain de clan. Cette erreur fut sa dernière.

Un beau jeune homme d'une blondeur incroyable lui offrit un sourire moqueur, à l'abri derrière un silencieux. Un doigt agile percuta la détente, et Builanni s'écroula d'une balle en pleine tête.

Drago Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Ce ne serait pas bien compliqué d'éliminer sa cible si le chef de la sécurité de celle-ci était un aussi parfait imbécile !

Enjambant le corps, il claqua la porte derrière lui et entreprit de fouiller l'appartement. Il dut s'avérer déçu, mais pas surpris : il n'y avait rien ici.

Drago repartit comme il était venu, silencieux et prédateur.

.

Hermione avait une sacrée migraine. Elle se vautra sur le lit sans plus se soucier du reste.

Le dîner s'était fait en tête à tête avec Alfredo, qui s'était avéré aussi macho que bel homme. Avec ironie, elle lui avait demandé s'il prenait souvent ses repas en compagnie de ses employés : sa seule réponse avait été un sourire carnassier.

Hermione avait pu se rendre compte que s'il était un coureur de jupons apparemment sans vergogne, Alfredo n'était pas un idiot. Il se révéla cultivé, intelligent, et surtout entouré : elle lui avait demandé combien de gardes du corps et autres agents de sécurité travaillaient pour son compte, et il avait secoué une main en l'air, rieur :

-Oh, une petite vingtaine...dans les affaires que je mène, l'on se doit de surveiller ses arrières...cependant, je dois avouer qu'aucun de mes hommes n'est aussi séduisant que vous.

Elle s'était mordillée la lèvre en baissant les yeux, lui montrant une façade charmée impénétrable, alors qu'à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait de dégoût.

En somme, la compagnie n'était pas désagréable si l'on oubliait ses manières libidineuses. Scandaleux, franchement. Mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté Ron, ou le contraire, elle avait décidé que son célibat pouvait être un atout à sa carrière.

Elle connaissait un autre homme, autant, si ce n'est plus, beau qu'Alfredo. Aussi salaud. Aussi délicieux...et bien plus malin, plus cynique, plus à même de l'égaler, voire de la surpasser dans certains domaines.

Hermione se retourna sur le flanc, sentant sa migraine s'intensifier. C'était inévitable, lorsqu'elle songeait à Drago Malefoy...ce qui, bien qu'elle détestait se l'admettre, était souvent. Malgré la réussite de la mission Ombre, elle n'avait jamais pu se sentir satisfaite de cet exploit.

Et malgré deux ou trois rapides aventures d'un soir depuis huit mois, elle ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Ce qui était ridicule, puisque bon sang, elle n'avait même pas couché avec !

Soudain un cri résonna au loin et Hermione se redressa, à l'affût, métier oblige. Une porte claqua, un bris de verre retentit, et on frappa rapidement à sa porte.

Se levant aussi vive que l'éclair, Hermione s'y dirigea en un rien de temps. C'était Alfredo.

-Suivez-moi, grogna-t-il.

Elle s'empressa d'obéir, curieuse. Les couloirs de la villa n'avaient rien du calme un peu engourdi de la journée : des hommes lourdement armés couraient ça et là, et Alfredo la mena dans une salle qu'elle n'avait pas visité. Celle-ci était emplie d'écrans : une salle de surveillance de la propriété, donc.

-Hermione, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle, votre amie Saphira, qui vous a recommandée, m'a dit que vous étiez très à même de me défendre. Est-ce vrai ?

-Sans prétention...oui, dit-elle avec étonnement.

-On vient de me rapporter que Francesco, mon chef de la sécurité, a été abattu...tu le remplaceras.

Un peu étourdie elle balbutia,

-Mais...vous ne me connaissez pas.

-Non, mais je connais Saph et son jugement. Alors au travail.

-Et pour la traduction... ?

-On verra cela plus tard.

Il sortit en coup de vent, l'air perplexe, et Hermione se tourna vers un homme qui se tenait là et la couvait d'un regard profondément mauvais. La petite trentaine, mince mais musclé, le cheveu long et noir en queue de cheval, il lui cracha :

-Même pas une journée et vous prenez déjà le poste, hein ? Alfredo doit vraiment avoir envie de te sauter.

Ah. Ceci expliquait cela.

Elle lui renvoya un grand sourire moqueur destiné à le faire enrager.

-Et tu es ? demanda-t-elle avec morgue.

-Federico Cinetti. Celui qui aurait dû remplacer Francesco si toi et tes airs de princesse rebelle ne vous étiez pas pointés, cracha-t-il.

En une fraction de seconde, Hermione démarra. Elle lui enchaîna un coup de poing dans le visage, un coup de genou à l'estomac lorsqu'il se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur, et une balayette aux jambes qui le firent chuter. Une fois au sol, c'en était fini : elle plaqua durement son pied contre la gorge du jeune insolent et lui sourit amèrement.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant, c'est la princesse qui commande ici. Alors tu vas fermer ta bouche et bien obéir comme un bon toutou si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose à ton petit copain Francesco, compris ?

Il étouffait, rougeaud, et tenta de ses deux mains d'ôter le pied de sa gorge. Peine perdue. Elle appuya plus encore.

-J'ai dit : compris ?

Lui jetant un regard mi-terrifié, mi-furieux, il parvint à marmonner un « oui » étranglé, et elle le relâcha, s'approchant des écrans vidéo sans plus s'inquiéter du sort de l'imbécile. Il allait falloir qu'elle le garde à l'œil.

-Très bien, dit-elle en guettant les allées et venues des hommes de la cible. Dis-leur de regagner leurs postes. Celui qui a tué Francesco sait que Alfredo serait au courant dans l'heure. Il ne frappera pas immédiatement, il sait le domaine en émoi.

Et cela l'arrangeait bien, car elle voulait aller soigner sa migraine par une bonne nuit de sommeil.

.

Drago dut s'avouer impressionné. Quelle que soit la personne qui gère la sécurité en l'absence de sa dernière victime avait compris qu'on ne s'en prendrait pas à Volupti, dans l'immédiat du moins : ce serait du suicide, après tout. En attendant, les hommes regagnaient leurs postes plus ou moins tranquillement. L'un d'eux, posté aux murailles de la propriété, alluma même une cigarette. Le jeune homme roula des yeux, ébahi.

Savaient-ils au moins qu'on peut repérer l'embout allumé d'une cigarette à plus d'un kilomètre ? Voulait-il mourir ?

Drago reposa ses jumelles à infrarouge sur le siège passager de la voiture, cachée dans la pénombre près du chemin de la villa, et s'étira. Cela suffirait pour ce soir. Observer la demeure du chef de la Rosa Nera se révélait une tâche intéressante, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il comptait approcher sa cible.

Alfredo Volupti était un homme riche. Pour s'assurer de la protection de la police et des magistrats il les couvrait d'or, lançait des soirées où il invitait les gens d'importance, donnait en profusion à des charités, se rendait à des galas, en somme, se façonnait un extérieur irréprochable, tout en corrompant la Justice et en trafiquant des armes. Drago voulait cerner sa victime. Dans trois jours, Volupti se rendrait à une soirée organisée au profit de l'éducation dans les zones pauvres du monde, et Volupti était un invité d'honneur. Drago l'y approcherait avant de décider de la marche à suivre.

Laissant voguer ses pensées, il démarra discrètement et s'engagea à plus de cent soixante kilomètres heure sur la route, très détendu. Voilà la normalité telle qu'elle est vue par un Malefoy. Toujours plus gros, toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut.

Cette mission n'avait rien de spécial dans son ensemble : gros méchant dirige business sale, Black Ops envoyé tuer gros méchant, gros méchant meurt, Black Ops récupère son salaire et un cachet de prime. Point. Final. Il songea à ses dernières missions, remontant dans le temps, puis, bien qu'il se le soit interdit, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Elle, encore une fois.

S'il détestait Hermione Granger, au moins devait-il s'avouer qu'il ne la méprisait plus, ni ne pouvait la haïr comme il l'avait fait à une époque. Après tout, malgré leur présence commune en Russie, puis au Brésil, la mission avait été un succès, Ombre définitivement écartée. Ils avaient même réussi à ne pas s'entre-tuer, joie infinie. Bien qu'il se souvint, avec un certain malaise, d'une mairie s'écroulant avec sa rivale dedans...il avait cru qu'elle était morte. Ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il souhaitait renouveler, et son propre regret face à la supposée perte de la jeune femme l'étonnait encore. Il tuait, c'était son métier, sans problème. Et dès qu'il s'agissait d'une ennemie, il lui verserait presque une larme ?

Aujourd'hui, cependant, Drago reconnaissait pourquoi il avait eue cette imprévisible réaction. Granger était non seulement belle, elle était aussi incroyablement intelligente, sarcastique, et capable de le défier, ce que peu de personnes parvenaient à faire, encore moins les femmes. D'ordinaire la gent féminine était en pâmoison devant lui. Seule sa mère et Pansy étaient en capacité de lui offrir un divertissement : et malgré une brève relation avec Pansy du temps de l'école, il la considérait plutôt comme une sœur à présent.

Il ne pourrait jamais considérer Granger comme une sœur. L'idée même le fit sourire avec amusement et dédain mêlés.

Elle était un challenge, et lui seul pouvait relever le défi qu'elle constituait, bien que depuis Ombre il ne l'ait vue nulle part. Par ailleurs, il ne souhaitait pas la recroiser de sitôt.

Mais tout de même, quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu la baiser.

.

Lorsque Federico vint faire son rapport de la nuit au petit-déjeuner, Alfredo remarqua le splendide œil au beurre noir qu'il arborait. Son regard amusé et pétillant se posa sur Hermione, qui but une gorgée de thé avant de hausser des épaules :

-Quelques problèmes pour asseoir mon autorité.

Il ricana et fit signe à Federico de sortir, ce que celui-ci fit en foudroyant l'agent du regard. Elle se contenta de bailler. Hermione n'allait pas se plaindre de son nouveau et inattendu poste, puisqu'il lui permettrait de se rapprocher plus encore de la cible et de le protéger au mieux, mais elle était méfiante et curieuse quand à cette soudaine nomination qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

-Si je puis me permettre, Alfredo, pourquoi ne pas avoir nommé un de vos hommes chef de la sécurité ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, s'enquit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu as raison, concéda Alfredo. Néanmoins comme je te l'ai dit, je fais confiance à Saphira, qui est une ancienne amie de ma mère...et elle m'a confié que tes prouesses en matière de bagarre, que ce soit au corps ou avec une arme quelle qu'elle soit, dépassaient même tes capacités de traductrice...ce qui doit être formidable puisque tu parles l'italien sans l'ombre d'un accent.

Elle se sentit rosir de plaisir. Ah ! Voilà, quand on mêlait travail et plaisir. Hermione Granger ne rougissait pas, bonté divine ! Et voilà que ce beau criminel arrivait et...

-Merci, murmura-t-elle pour couper court à son introspection. Mais vous savez, si le meilleur de vos hommes est ce Federico...alors nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge. Je l'ai eu à ma merci en moins de cinq secondes.

-Impressionnant, acquiesça-t-il. J'y songerai à deux fois avant de vous provoquer, alors. Vous suggérez que je recrute des hommes plus doués ? Cela est impossible. Nous sommes la Rosa Nera, chérie, pas une entreprise lambda.

-Alors je m'efforcerai de les entraîner, proposa-t-elle.

-Parfait ! Tant que j'y pense. Après-demain il y a un gala de charité en ville. Je m'y rends comme invité d'honneur...en tant que chef de ma sécurité tu m'y accompagneras. Et en tant, aussi, que rencard.

Il haussa les sourcils, joueur, et elle s'empêcha de vomir dans son bol pour lui renvoyer un sourire faussement pudique.

Ciel, que cette mission allait être longue.

**.**

**TADAM!**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**Hmmm, je vois déjà vos moues d'incompréhension. Quelques détails.**

**- Drago et Hermione vont se rencontrer dans le chapitre suivant. Yay!**

**- Vous ne comprenez pas non plus la décision d'Alfredo qui nomme l'inconnue Hermione chef de sécurité chez lui. Cela sera expliqué en temps voulu.**

**- Drago est trop magnifique quand il descend Francesco. Quand il conduit à des vitesses illégales. Quand il vous offre un rictus. Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris à quel point il est putain de sexy, vous faites demi-tour immédiatement et vous allez consulter un psy.**

**Devinez ce qu'il y a au chapitre suivant, à part la rencontre de Hermione et Drago. Allez-y. Je vous écoute. Je vous écoute attentivement. Je vous écoute tellement attentivement que je ne tiens plus en place. Ah nan, ça c'est parce qu'il faut que j'aille aux WC (putain, DIL. On t'a déjà dit à quel point t'es élégante?) Oui je sais (C'était de l'ironie, bordel!) Ah bon?**

**Voilà. Bisous et à très vite**

**DIL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, coucou!**

**Enfin! me direz-vous, et vous avez raison! Mes vacances se sont prolongées puis j'ai eu plein de choses à faire et blabla on s'en moque totalement. Place au chapitre, on se retrouve en bas!**

**DIL**

.

Hermione devait s'avouer que l'architecture italienne avait ce côté somptueux et artistique qui rappelait les grandeurs de la Renaissance. Le gala de charité était organisé au Palazzio Vecchio, et la vue splendide du bâtiment lui coupa le souffle un moment. Lorsque sa mission serait finie, elle prendrait des vacances et ferait un tour de l'Italie, elle se le promit. Le Palazzio n'était pas seulement magnifique mais aussi empli d'Histoire.

Alfredo posa sur elle un regard légèrement moqueur en l'apercevant contempler le Palazzio comme si elle se fut trouvée devant les Jardins Suspendus de Babylone. Elle rosit un peu, et prit son bras tendu.

-T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu es ravissante, ce soir ? susurra-t-il à son oreille en posant une main dans le bas de son dos tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la limousine vers le Palazzio.

-Quatre fois, oui, répondit-elle platement.

Il sembla pris de court, et elle en profita pour serrer les dents. Les doigts de son protégé formaient de petits cercles dans son dos, et cela l'excitait bien trop à son goût, de même que cela lui faisait horreur. Cet homme avait causé la mort de dizaines d'innocents pour s'enrichir, après tout. Hermione refusait de se considérer elle-même comme un assassin, malgré le nombre de morts impressionnants à son tableau : elle faisait cela pour le bien de sa patrie, et les deux cas n'étaient pas comparables. Elle se demanda si Saphira lui ordonnerait de tuer Alfredo lorsque sa mission protection serait terminée, ou si elle confierait cette tâche à une personne tierce. Ce serait sans doute difficile pour elle de tuer un homme qu'elle désirait autant qu'Alfredo.

Ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans le hall grandiose et bourrée de monde, tous vêtus splendidement et parés de pierreries toutes plus chères et plus belles les unes que les autres, et se mit aussitôt et sans plus y songer en mode défensif. Elle ne cessa à aucun moment d'arborer un sourire aimable, tandis que Alfredo l'entraînait fièrement vers la salle de bal, où jouait un orchestre doté de vingt-deux violons, mais elle remarquait, analysait, disséquait chaque détail. Alfredo devait avoir nombre d'ennemis, et c'était son devoir de le protéger d'éventuels attentats contre lui.

Hermione accepta gracieusement une coupe de Champagne que son protégé saisit au passage d'un serveur chargé de flûtes, et se laissa amener de groupe en groupe, souriant et charmant son auditoire tandis que le mafieux à ses côtés se montrait visiblement de plus en plus fier d'elle. Puis, alors qu'ils quittaient la duchesse d'on ne sait quoi pour aller vers le commissaire de la ville, un des contacts corrompus de la Rosa Nera, elle leva les yeux automatiquement vers la somptueuse balustrade qui surplombait la salle, et se noya dans un acier intense qui la fissura de toutes parts.

Son monde bascula.

.

Drago Malefoy descendit de sa limousine d'un pas détendu, lissant avec soin ses manchettes, puis le devant de son costume trois pièces Armani noir. Le son de violons portait sur la nuit tiède jusqu'à lui, et il passa la tige coupée d'une rose rouge dans sa boutonnière. Il entendit quelqu'un non loin de lui inspirer vivement et arbora un rictus. Il avait tendance à faire cet effet-là aux femmes lorsqu'il apparaissait. Tournant la tête lentement, il vit une belle jeune femme blonde, qui venait de descendre de sa Maserati, vêtue d'une robe dorée, le dévisager avec attention, bouche légèrement bée, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le rictus de l'agent secret s'agrandit et il décocha un clin d'oeil séducteur à son admiratrice, qui déglutit, joues enflammées par son désir flagrant. Drago savait qu'il y aurait pléthore de beautés au gala, et qu'il n'aurait que l'embarras du choix, ce qui tombait bien : il avait prévu de ramener de l'amusement à l'hôtel Hilton qu'il fréquentait ce soir.

Le jeune homme avança sur le parvis jusqu'au Palazzio, regardant la façade du bâtiment avec peu d'intérêt : après tout, il avait toujours vécu dans ce genre de luxe et les plus splendides lieux du monde avaient été foulés par son pas conquérant. Drago hocha brièvement la tête en direction des portiers, jeta insolemment son carton d'invitation en direction de l'un d'eux, et entra d'un pas félin, à la fois vif et discret. Ignorant les femmes qui fondaient à son passage et les hommes qui s'écartaient devant lui, comme impressionnés par son autorité naturelle, il pénétra dans la salle de bal qu'il scanna de manière pointilleuse du regard, cherchant sa cible des yeux. Ses soupçons finirent par se porter sur un homme qui lui tournait le dos, discutant avec un petit groupe de magistrats de l'autre côté de la salle, et qui avait une main aux doigts écartés posée au bas du dos d'une jeune femme brune, splendidement vêtue d'une robe empire émeraude, cheveux remontés en chignon serré et haut et piqués de minuscules pierreries vertes. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque Alfredo Volupti éclata de rire, jetant légèrement la tête en arrière, puis se retourna pour héler un serveur qui accourut aussitôt pour lui amener une flûte de vin de Champagne. Drago put voir son visage : oui, c'était lui, sans aucun doute. La cible prit des doigts de sa compagne une flûte vide et gesticula vers le serveur, lui demandant clairement si elle en voulait un autre. La fille secoua la tête doucement, faisant étinceler les émeraudes à ses oreilles, et se tourna vers lui, profil à Drago, pour répondre.

Drago se figea. Impossible d'en être absolument persuadé, parce que les chances que cela arrive étaient égales à zéro, mais ce petit nez...ces longs cils...ce visage parfaitement taillé et doux...

Malheureusement, son inconnue se tourna à nouveau vers l'un des magistrats pour entamer la conversation, et il ne put la voir assez longtemps pour savoir si...

Drago se maudit. À force de songer à elle, cette garce qui n'avait rien fait de spécial pour attiser son désir, il n'allait tout de même pas la voir partout ? Cette fille arborait une curieuse ressemblance à Hermione Granger, mais c'était impossible...

Néanmoins, préférant éclaircir son doute, Drago se dirigea vers les escaliers à demi cachés dans l'obscurité pour se rendre sur le balcon surplombant la salle. Il s'appuya contre la balustrade vernie, ignorant les regards pesant sur lui et que lui jetaient des belles qui le désiraient visiblement et ardemment. Écartant les mains, ses doigts se serrant avec nervosité autour du bois, sa chevelure blonde éclairée par les chandelles et retombant légèrement devant son œil gauche, l'héritier des Malefoy fit rouler malgré lui ses muscles sous la coupe de son costume, mâchoire se contractant au fil de ses observations.

Il repéra rapidement Alfredo Volupti dans la foule, flûte tournoyant entre ses doigts dorés, un rictus supérieur collé aux lèvres, qui entraînait en direction du commissaire de la ville sa cavalière, la charmante demoiselle en émeraude. De cet angle, l'agent secret pouvait voir la cambrure de la jeune femme, son front noble et haut...

Comme si elle avait senti son regard intensément posé sur elle, la cavalière du mafioso leva soudainement la tête, non sans brusquerie, et deux orbes d'un brun mystérieux croisèrent immédiatement les siens.

Comme si on lui eut asséné un coup de poing vicieux à l'estomac, Drago reconnut son ennemie, sa rivale, l'objet de ses haines et de ses désirs les plus masculins, celle qui l'obnubilait depuis des mois, laissant en son sillage le parfum de l'adversité et du fantasme. Drago inspira vivement, sans détacher son regard de Hermione Granger qui le fixait en retour, ébahie, yeux écarquillés et bouche entrouverte sur un rire qui mourait alors qu'elle le reconnaissait à son tour.

Après la stupeur, vint l'allégresse. S'il était de nouveau opposé à Granger, l'adrénaline de la chasse au vainqueur et des désirs non assouvis allaient lui tourner la tête aussi sûrement et aussi rapidement que huit mois plus tôt, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir. L'absence et le simple souvenir de la jeune Black Ops l'avait empli et la bouteille sous pression s'ouvrait dorénavant : il lui fallait cette fille, quel qu'en soit le prix. Et pour cela, il se devait de se montrer plus malin, plus vif et plus irrésistible que jamais. Il la haïssait comme il n'avait jamais détesté quiconque auparavant, mais cela ne faisait qu'ajouter du piquant à la situation.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire narquois tandis que la fièvre de la chasse le saisissait.

.

Dès lors que son regard avait croisé celui, immanquable, du plus bel agent secret du Royaume anglais, le corps entier de Hermione avait réagi avec la violence du volcan.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, d'excitation ou d'inquiétude elle n'aurait su le dire, la poussant à ralentir légèrement le pas. Son sourire se fana lentement, laissant une franche surprise masquer ses traits, tandis que ses paumes devenaient moites et qu'elle se raidissait, inspirant vivement. La voix de son cavalier ne devint plus qu'un son monotone dans le lointain tandis que la salle de bal se réduisait à deux choses uniquement : elle-même, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort, et Drago Malefoy, appuyé tranquillement contre la balustrade du balcon, son calme une façade qu'elle perça aisément pour une fois : la raideur de son corps, la mâchoire serrée de son rival, son ennemi, et son...bref, étaient autant d'indices la détrompant habilement. Il était visiblement aussi surpris de la voir là qu'elle-même l'était. Son cerveau fonctionnant à pleine vitesse malgré son émoi, Hermione se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi, comment...pour la Mission Ombre elle avait compris la raison de deux agents sur le terrain, mais pour Volupti ? Et c'était impossible que Drago Malefoy se trouve ici par hasard, en vacances par exemple...la coïncidence et Malefoy avaient oublié d'être présentés. Et puis la mort du directeur de la sécurité de la Rosa Nera...évidemment...Malefoy était-il chargé également de la sécurité d'Alfredo ? Avait-elle eu tous les détails ? Sa tête tournait, tournait...

-...Hermione ?

Ignorant Alfredo mais revenant à elle lentement, Hermione se sentit étouffée par une bouffée de haine si intense envers le bel Anglais sur le balcon qu'elle s'arrêta net. Drago Malefoy jeta un sourire ravageur mais insolent en sa direction, et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

-...Hermione, ça va ?

Sa tête tourna si brutalement vers Alfredo que la jeune femme n'aurait pas été surprise de se briser la nuque. De son regard sombre et caressant, profondément latin, Alfredo la jaugeait avec attention.

-Excusez-moi, Alfredo, murmura-t-elle. Je dois aller sécuriser le périmètre, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, on ne sait jamais...

-Mais bien entendu, dit-il gracieusement. Je vais rejoindre Monsieur le commissaire...

-Ne vous éloignez pas, conseilla-t-elle doucement. Je reviens dans un moment.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte menant aux toilettes au fond de la salle, tentant d'ignorer le frisson de désir qui la saisit lorsqu'Alfredo laissa traîner sa main dans son dos nu, la démarche élégante. Déjà, dans sa tête, elle ressassait les plans du bâtiment. Si Malefoy était encore ici, il serait sans doute redescendu par le second escalier du balcon, le secret, réservé au personnel, se trouvant derrière la tenture or et qui menait dans ce couloir également...il y avait ici...toilettes, cuisine, entrepôts...une buanderie, un petit salon de repos pour les employés, quelques pièces vides...elle avait compilé toutes ces données avant que d'accompagner sa charge au gala. Souriant à quelques invités, Hermione se glissa par la porte qu'elle referma derrière elle avec un petit clic, et abandonna sa mine de femme-trophée. Ses traits devinrent redoutables tandis qu'elle se mettait en chasse. Le couloir était presque vide, hormis quelques serveurs dans le lointain qui se précipitaient entre les différentes salles composant le royaume du personnel du Palazzio, et un ou deux invités qui se rendaient aux toilettes. Sans un bruit, Hermione se pencha légèrement en avant, se collant au mur, et retroussa sa jupe avant de saisir le Glock 17 Basic équipé d'un kit amphibie qu'elle avait glissé dans sa jarretière.

Glock au poing, Hermione s'avança, cachant légèrement le pistolet dans les plis de sa robe. Malgré le bruit de fond qui s'élevait de l'immense cuisine du Palazzio, elle entendit chacun de ses pas résonner sur les dalles de marbre, sentit chaque battement de cœur résonner dans sa poitrine.

Approchant la première porte à sa gauche, Hermione se colla contre le mur et fit lentement tourner la poignée avant d'ouvrir le battant d'un geste sec. Elle attendit une seconde, puis se posta face à l'entrée, arme pointée sans trembler devant elle. C'était un débarras, petit et carré et visiblement vide. Serrant les dents, Hermione recommença son manège avec les autres portes de la galerie, et procéda de la sorte jusqu'aux toilettes.

Elle vérifia d'abord le petit coin des dames, où plusieurs invitées se pomponnaient devant les grandes glaces vénitiennes en babillant comme des poussins. Faisant mine d'aller elle-même se soulager, la jeune agent vérifia discrètement chaque toilette individuelle, s'assurant, en plaçant un miroir de poche qu'elle tira de sa pochette de bal sous la séparation, que les locaux occupés l'étaient par des dames. Puis, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des hommes, qu'elle trouva étrangement vides. Cachant un sourire narquois, Hermione sut instantanément qu'elle était au bon endroit.

Toutes les portes des cabinets étant fermées à clef par un procédé qu'elle imputa immédiatement à son adversaire, Hermione n'hésita pas. Elle défonça la première d'un coup de pied. Rien. La seconde. Rien. La troisième...rien.

Arrivée à la dixième et dernière porte, Hermione contempla le cabinet également vide d'un regard noir. Si Malefoy ne se cachait pas dans les cabinets, alors il était...

La pression légère et froide du métal d'un canon de pistolet se colla presque gentiment contre sa tempe gauche, suivi aussitôt par le cliquetis abrupt du désarmement du chien qui résonna dans la salle de bains vide. Hermione devina, au son, à la sensation, qu'on lui posait contre la peau un Beretta 92.

-Tu m'as trouvé, déclara une voix masculine, chaude et amusée, derrière elle.

Plissant les lèvres, les bras de Hermione, qui jusque là braquaient toujours son Glock devant elle, retombèrent lentement le long de son corps. Une main de grande taille se posa sur son épaule droit, puis descendit le long de son bras en un geste caressant, jusqu'à sa main, et lui prit sa propre arme. Serrant la mâchoire, Hermione attendit en silence que son ennemi et collègue ouvre le chargeur et fasse tomber une à une sur le sol les balles. Puis, il jeta le pistolet inutile derrière eux. Non sans ironie, la jeune femme se souvint de leur première rencontre en Russie, dans le fouillis rocheux, lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus et qu'elle l'avait emporté. La roue tournait en la faveur de...

-Chevalier Noir, siffla-t-elle.

-Louve Blanche, répondit-il non sans moquerie.

D'un geste, il lui saisit à nouveau l'épaule, et la fit brusquement pivoter vers lui, la collant dos contre ce qu'il restait de la porte défoncée et la tenant en respect de son Beretta. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Hermione se trouva face à Drago Malefoy.

Et ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

Son cœur, qui demeurait calme dans les moments les plus ardents des batailles, s'emballa aussi sûrement et rapidement qu'un cheval paniqué. Une moiteur caractéristique dans ses sous-vêtements accompagna une chaleur dévastatrice et gourmande dans ses reins, et sa bouche s'assécha. À son dépit, elle sentit la pointe de ses seins se dresser, ce qui était visible sous le tissu fin de sa robe, mais heureusement imputable au froid ou à la peur. Le désir électrifiait ses sens, et Hermione se demanda soudainement s'il ne valait pas mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle se retire définitivement des Black Ops afin de ne plus du tout croiser Malefoy, avant de chasser cette pensée ridicule. Se retirer de l'agence gouvernementale pour Malefoy ? Le jour où Voldemort épouserait une moldue, tiens.

Et qu'il ferait la bise à Harry.

Et qu'il se déclarerait meilleur ami de Dumbledore et des petits poneys roses gambadant dans la prairie.

Bref, ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

D'autant que Drago était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir, si possible. Une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux gris orage, un petit sourire en coin moqueur et dévastateur, ses cheveux artistiquement décoiffés retombant en quelques mèches soyeuses devant son regard...si l'image d'un Malefoy en tenue de combat près du corps et en sueur était une vision appétissante, le Malefoy en costume de cérémonie moldue n'avait rien à lui envier. Hermione se gifla mentalement d'oser le désirer alors même qu'une bouffée de haine à l'encontre de son ennemi la prenait au corps.

Elle attendit, mâchoire serrée, que Malefoy la regarde lentement de haut en bas, goguenard, puis il lui décocha un sourire éclatant. Elle papillonna des paupières, irritée.

-Il y avait longtemps, décréta-t-il d'une voix aimable.

-Huit mois, rétorqua-t-elle. À mon sens, c'est loin d'être suffisant.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'agrandit, comme si elle avait dit une excellente plaisanterie, et il répondit, une main se plaçant dans sa poche avec insolence :

-Ah, sacrée Louve Blanche. Toujours le mot pour plaisanter.

Se lassant de cette discussion sans but et s'inquiétant des réactions traîtresses de son corps, Hermione répliqua sèchement.

-Que fais-tu en Italie, Malefoy ? Par pitié, dis-moi que tu dois empêcher ma mission. Que j'ai le plaisir de te tuer.

D'un seul regard, ils se comprirent. C'était presque ce que Malefoy lui avait dit au début de la mission Ombre...

-Tu aimerais, souffla-t-il. Mais dis-moi Granger, depuis que je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois, tu t'es dévergondée, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que ce n'était pas dans ta déontologie de coucher avec les cibles avant de les abattre.

Les sens de Hermione s'affolèrent aussitôt. Ébahie, elle le dévisagea, son cerveau impressionnant tournant, calculant...elle ne releva même pas l'insulte et demanda d'une voix étouffée :

-Avant d'abattre la cible ?

Les lèvres du blond se retroussèrent et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Oh, je t'en prie, Granger, lança-t-il. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi nous sommes là.

-Francesco Builanni, c'était toi, devina-t-elle.

-Déçue ? Tu aurais préféré l'avoir la première, j'imagine.

Soufflant doucement, Hermione réfléchit rapidement puis dit en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux,

-Baisse ton arme, Malefoy.

A son grand étonnement, il le fit, armant à nouveau la sécurité et glissant le Beretta 92 dans son holster. La jeune femme compta mentalement jusqu'à trois, avant d'attaquer.

D'un bond en avant, elle abattit son poing dans le visage de Malefoy qui, surpris, ne réagit pas assez rapidement. Se plaquant contre le sol, elle asséna un coup de pied rotatif dans les jambes du blond, qui, lâchant un sifflement, s'écroula sur un genou. Mais, comme tout agent surentraîné, il se reprit aussitôt en la saisissant au cou, serrant suffisamment pour maintenir sans causer de douleur, et la jeta contre le sol avant de tenter de lui saisir les poignets. Néanmoins, vive comme l'éclair, Hermione roula sur le côté et se releva à distance de combat, aussitôt imitée par l'autre agent.

-Je pensais que c'était au-delà de la conscience sainte des Gryffondors d'attaquer un ennemi sans crier gare, ricana-t-il.

Il prenait visiblement un grand plaisir à la combattre, et si elle devait s'avouer la vérité, Hermione en prenait aussi.

-Ennemi, répéta-t-elle, tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Elle se lança en avant, feintant à gauche avant de porter un coup de poing aux côtes à la droite de son adversaire. Néanmoins, il contra l'attaque avant d'esquiver le coup de genou qu'elle voulut porter à son entrejambe, et il grogna même un « joue gentiment, tout de même, Granger », avant de la saisir par la nuque et de la balancer à travers la pièce. Elle atterrit comme une poupée de chiffon contre un miroir grandeur nature qui se brisa alors qu'elle tombait à quatre pattes, heureusement sans se blesser. Soufflant une mèche rebelle qui s'était défaite de sa coiffure, elle le regarda en plissant le nez de dégoût,

-C'est ta manière de jouer gentiment, Malefoy ? _Très bien_. On va jouer gentiment !

Il éclata d'un rire exalté et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. On ne refaisait pas un agent Black Ops.

Se relevant d'un bond, elle gémit soudain en se tenant le genou, dissimulé par le tissu dorénavant chiffonné de sa robe. Fronçant les sourcils, Malefoy s'approcha.

-Alors, on renonce déjà, Granger ?

Il approcha son visage moqueur de celui, plissé de douleur, de Hermione.

-As-tu mal ?

Vivement, elle porta le plat de sa main contre la joue de Malefoy en éclatant de rire, fière de son effet, le déstabilisant. Ils restèrent là, leur souffle se mêlant, haletants.

-C'est bien joli, Granger, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques petits centimètres de celles de sa rivale, mais nous n'avons pas déterminé de gagnant à notre petite joute.

-Oh, si, répondit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

_Clic._

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise tandis qu'il levait sa main gauche, dont le poignet était désormais fermement attaché par une menotte au montant d'une des portes éclatées. Abasourdi, il la dévisagea.

-C'est moi, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Il la regarda tandis qu'elle rajustait sa robe et sa coiffure devant une glace non brisée, et il s'adossa contre le montant de la porte, croisant les bras.

-Fille intelligente, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour à travers le miroir, tout en rangeant son rouge à lèvres, et se tourna vers lui, soudainement sérieuse..

-Il y a visiblement une erreur, Malefoy. Les ordres reçus ne sont pas de tuer Alfredo.

-Alfredo ? Ma foi, vous êtes...intimes ?

-Non pas que cela te regarde, répondit-elle froidement, mais ce n'est pas important. Comme je l'ai dit, les ordres ne sont pas de l'abattre, mais de le protéger. C'est pour cela que Saphira m'a envoyée. Afin de le couvrir jusqu'à ce que l'on complète le dossier sur son réseau.

Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent de malice, dangereusement.

-Si tu crois m'éloigner en racontant ces sornettes afin de toucher la prime, Granger, je te jure que je le jetterai du pont de son yacht de luxe, et toi avec.

-Je te jure que...oh, et puis tu sais quoi ? Demande à Saphira. Nous en avons terminé. Mais je te préviens, Malefoy, que tu ne toucheras pas un seul des cheveux de mon protégé. Pas tant que je le couvre.

Avec cela, Hermione lui tourna le dos et ressortit d'un pas vif. La voix glaciale de son rival l'arrêta dans la porte :

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Je suis menotté, à ta merci...

-A cause de la fichue conscience sainte des Gryffondors, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle claqua la porte en sortant, le laissant seul. _Quelle garce_, fulmina-t-il.

Il tuerait ce maudit Volupti, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Néanmoins, il était trop intelligent pour croire que Granger ne lui mettrait pas de bâtons dans les roues. Que faire d'elle ? Bien entendu, il pouvait la tuer, mais cette solution le répugnait étrangement. Et puis Pansy le tuerait à son tour, elle qui ne jurait que par la brunette ces temps-ci, comme s'il avait besoin d'être rappelé tous les trois jours à quel point Granger était merveilleuse, et douée, et belle, et intelligente...et puis le jeu était bien plus amusant lorsque sa rivale en était.

Ou alors, songea-t-il avec un sourire cruel, il y avait bien une autre solution...

Le moment était venu de vérifier si la célèbre Hermione Granger était sensible à son charme ou non. Elle l'était, dans une certaine mesure, bien que tout ce qu'ils aient échangé durant la mission Ombre soit des baisers brûlants. Mais serait-elle prête à baisser sa garde, à lâcher du lest et à laisser du mou dans la laisse de son Alfredo chéri ?

Plissant les lèvres, agacé, Drago ôta son couteau de poche de sa ceinture, et en un rien de temps, avec professionnalisme, défit ses menottes, avant de quitter la salle de bains. Il ricana en voyant que Granger avait ôté le sortilège qu'il avait lui-même placé sur les toilettes des hommes et qui dissimulait la porte aux moldus. Sa fichue conscience sainte de Gryffondor, certainement.

À présent, Drago devait rejoindre son informateur, le traître à Volupti qui le renseignerait mieux que cela sur l'emploi du temps de son patron...et de la belle jeune invitée de celui-ci.

**.**

**Tadam!**

**Alors dites-moi tout.**

**Que pensez vous de la rencontre? De la beauté flagrante de Hermione? De la beauté flagrante de Drago? De la petite-fausse-vraie bagarre? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant? Que pensez-vous des choses que l'on retrouve, comme les émotions, qui étaient déjà présentes dans le tome I? Que pensez-vous de la tension sexuelle? Qui est l'informateur? Que pensez-vous de ce thé? Vous en reprendrez bien un peu non?**

**Bref. Je m'arrête tout de suite sinon ça va encore devenir du grand n'importe quoi.**

**A suivre de l'action et du muy caliente, bien évidemment, cette série est là pour cela tiens.**

**Encore une fois désolée du retard impardonnable, un mois et demi pour poster le chapitre, c'est honteux et je le sais mais ce n'est pas une raison encore une fois de devenir limite hystériques et un brin sociopathes dans certains PMs et reviews dont j'ai dû en supprimer tellement c'était n'importe quoi. Je m'adresse à toi, guest qui se fait appeler ZorroTheSecond, entre autres. Si tu es impatient(e), dis-le simplement, comme toute personne civilisée, et pas: "jte jure que si tu mes pas le chapitrre suivant en ligne vite, jte défonsse, yen a mare des auteirs qui mette des fics pour pas assumé derrièrre", entre autres joyeusetés T'as vu? J'ai même reproduit tes fautes d'orthographe qui me font pleurer de douleur que notre belle langue française tombe dans une telle déchéance. Et tu vas faire quoi? Te planquer derrière la porte de ma salle de bains pour me découper en morceaux avec une scie sauteuse? Prendre un de mes lapins en otage pour me demander une publication plus effrénée? Un chapitre c'est lu en cinq, dix minutes, mais étant donné que j'ai un emploi du temps relativement rempli, c'est trois, cinq jours à rédiger et jusqu'à quinze jours pour un chapitre des Agneaux par exemple. Faut se calmer. **

**Cela mis à part, vous aurez bientôt droit à la suite du Mariage des Ténèbres, du Golden Boy's Lover, et d'une autre fic selon l'inspiration. Je ne prédis pas l'ordre mais vous aurez normalement minimum un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine.**

**J'ai lu avec grand plaisir toutes vos reviews et m'excuse de ne pas y répondre, on reprend de retour des vacances et de bonne humeur.**

**Voilà! à très vite**

**DIL.**


End file.
